Ichigo Loves Chocolate
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After Yoruichi discovers Ichigo has a particular fondness for dark-skinned ladies, she entices Ichigo to give in to his long hidden desires. IchigoXMulti!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Ichigo Loves Chocolate_

 **Karakura Town; Urahara Shop**

Yoruichi yawned as she lay on a cushion. Boredom was her kryptonite and she was so bored. She had nothing to do and everyone was busy. Tessai was busy minding the candy shop, Kisuke was downstairs tinkering with the underground chamber and the two children were out, playing with Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

The black cat yawned again before pondering what to do for the fifth time in so many minutes. She'd pop over to the Soul Society to visit Soi-Fon but having Kisuke ready the Senkaimon was too much of a hassle. Orihime was out of town with her best friend, Tatsuki, to support her in a martial arts conversation. Chad was busy with his new job. And she knew Uryu didn't want to spend any quality time with the Soul Reaper.

She'd contemplated her last choice for a while before deciding to just do it for the sake of curbing her boredom. "I'll go bug Ichigo," she said. She hopped off the cushion and trotted towards the door, slipping past the cracked backdoor. She didn't bother telling the others where she was going. They knew how she liked to go roaming while they were busy.

It didn't take long before the Kurosaki house came into view. Yoruichi chuckled when she saw that Ichigo's window was open. ' _When will he learn?'_ she thought, this not being the first time she's surprised him with a sudden visit. "I wonder what he's up to?" Still in her black cat form, Yoruichi hopped onto the top of a fence, moving closer to the window. Once she was close enough she leapt, jumping right into his room. "Ichigo? You in here?" she called out.

But when she got no reply or sudden cry of shock, she realized Ichigo was not home. She looked around and found the room empty. Even the Mod Soul Kon was gone, though she figured that was more because the perverted stuffed animal was out trying to perv on girls. "Looks like he's out. Darn it…" Yoruichi pouted, sitting on Ichigo's bed while looking around. She hopped off and walked over to the doorway, sticking her head out. "Hmm…looks like his sisters are still out. And Isshin must be busy with the clinic," she noted when she saw or heard no sign of activity throughout the house.

"Hmm…what to do…" she pondered, getting back onto Ichigo's bed. After a moment she had a naughty idea. "It's been a while since I teased him a little. Maybe I'll give him a little surprise when he returns…"

With a poof of smoke, Yoruichi returned to her human form. Her very naked human form. Sitting on Ichigo's bed in all her splendor, Yoruichi wondered how to surprise Ichigo. "I know!" she thought when she turned to look at Ichigo's closet. "When he returns, I'll jump out and surprise him." The purple-haired woman walked over to the closet and opened it. As she moved some stuff around to make it more comfortable, however, she saw that there was something conspicuously hidden by his spare futon. Lifting it up, Yoruichi raised an eyebrow when she saw what it was. "Oho? And what do we have here?"

Yoruichi's lips formed a wide smirk when she saw what Ichigo was hiding: a stack of porno mags. "Aha! I knew that boy wasn't such a prude!" she cheered, elated to see that the shy boy had a perverted side.

Walking back to the bed with her pilfered prize, Yoruichi sat down on the bed and flipped one open. "Ooooh! Ichigo, you dirty boy," she said as she saw one naked girl after the other. Some were striking erotic poses while others teased the viewer with toys. But after a moment, Yoruichi started to notice a certain pattern among the girls. She flipped it over to the cover and saw the title read _Dark Girls._

She grabbed the other magazines and read the titles. As she scanned the titles her grin grew wider and wider.

 _Ebony Jugs._

 _Jungle Fever._

 _Black Booty._

"Oh my. Oh. My." Yoruichi checked some of the pages and, indeed, some of them were sticky. "Well, Ichigo. You have surprised me…" Yoruichi suddenly understood why Ichigo was so embarrassed when she flashed him. It wasn't just because she revealed herself to be a naked woman. It was because Ichigo had a fetish for dark-skinned women!

Her ears perked up when she heard the front door open and close. ' _Judging by the footsteps, I'd say that's our strawberry.'_

Looking back at the porn magazines, Yoruichi's dirty mind grew more devious. Suddenly she knew of something she could do to pass the afternoon…

Ichigo stepped into the room, sighing as he rubbed his sore neck. He went over to his desk and pulled out a new shirt. He felt exhausted. Once again, Ikumi had come out of nowhere and abducted him while he was hanging with Keigo, making him do his much-hated work. "Dammit, Ikumi. She could just call me if she needs me."

"Well maybe if you didn't shirk your work, she wouldn't need to kidnap you to make you do your job."

The boy whirled around and saw Yoruichi sitting on his bed, the woman back in her black cat form. "Yoruichi! Is that you?"

"No, it's your fairy godmother…" said the talking black cat.

Ichigo facepalmed. "Okay, I walked into that one. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I was bored so I decided to make myself comfortable."

"Oh, okay then. Do you want me to bring you some milk?" Ichigo asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, I would like to take you up on that offer. But while I waiting for you, I found something very interesting…"

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, what were you doing going through my closet?" he asked, realizing his closet was wide open.

"Oh nothing…" Yoruichi said, getting up and walking towards the pillow. "Just looking through your little stash of goodies." She grabbed the pillow with her teeth and pulled it away, revealing Ichigo's porn stash.

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo screamed in horror. "What are you doing with those?!" he demanded, his face turning as red as his namesake.

"My, oh my. Look at all this porn," Yoruichi teased. "Ichigo, I knew you always liked chocolate but this takes the cake." She sat back down and cocked her head. "Why so embarrassed, Ichigo? I always assumed it was natural for boys your age to like looking at porn?"

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo quickly closed his door and locked it, not wanting his sisters to come in and see him arguing with a cat that was sitting atop his hidden pile of porn magazines. "I just…" Ichigo looked away embarrassingly. "I didn't want the others to think of me like they do Keigo and Chizuru."

Yoruichi merely smiled. "Go on…" She pointed a paw at the first magazine she flipped through. "How come you have a thing for this? I'd have thought you'd be more of a big boobs kind of guy."

Ichigo sat back in his chair and became more uncomfortable. "Well…I guess it was kind of because of you?"

"Oh? Do tell…"

"After we came home, I…well…when I was alone…"

Yoruichi could start to see where this was going. "You decided you needed a stress relief and the first thing you thought of was me in the nude." The cat's grin grew wider. "That is precious!"

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment.

"Please, Ichigo, I'm quite flattered. Continue."

"Afterwards…well, I kept thinking about you whenever I needed to jerk off. And then…well…I found one of those porn mags and realized what kind of woman I liked."

Yoruichi continued to smile. Her golden eyes carefully observed Ichigo. She'd always found Ichigo to be a handsome teenager and seeing him all sweaty, his face and his strong arms glistening with sweat. She could even see that his pants were a little on the tight side, her tail swishing when she saw the clothed bulge between his legs. ' _Today just got a lot better…'_

The cat got up off the pile of smut and stood at the end of the bed. "Well, Ichigo. I suppose I should take responsibility."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

Another poof of smoke erupted in the room. Ichigo coughed and fanned the smoke out of his face. When he opened his eyes, his blush increased when he saw the naked Yoruichi sitting on his bed, a seductive smirk all over her face. "You like girls like me. You're…how should I put it…a chocolate lover." She got off the bed and stood up, smiling down at the stunned Ichigo. "So why don't I help you indulge in what you like?"

"Yoruichi, I-"

Grabbing his hand, Yoruichi yanked Ichigo out of his chair and onto his feet. His heart almost stopped when she took his hand and brought it to her breast. "Yoruichi…I don't-"

"Don't you find me attractive?" Yoruichi teased, her smile widening as his hand instinctively squeezed her tit. "You did say you fapped while thinking about me." She caressed his cheek with her free hand and smiled tenderly. "Why not learn to enjoy what you like?"

Ichigo's heart felt like a boombox set to maximum volume. His hand squeezed Yoruichi's breast, secretly enjoying how firm it was. Staring into her seductive eyes, Ichigo realized that the woman was right. He was attracted to her. Why shouldn't he give in when she was so very willing? The tension in his pants told him that this wasn't a question he should be having.

"Okay."

Pleased to see Ichigo coming around, Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "Then let's have some fun." Cupping Ichigo's face, Yoruichi planted her lips on his, giving him his first kiss.

The softness of Yoruichi's lips enchanted Ichigo, who melted into the kiss. He let go of her breast and let his hands go to her sides, his fingers touching her soft skin. When Yoruichi's lips retreated, Ichigo's went in for round two. Yoruichi ran a hand through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

"Mmmmmh!" the two moaned as they made out right there in the bedroom. Ichigo's hands traveled up her sides and back. Yoruichi's hands ran through his hair, making him moan deeper into her lips as her fingernails massaged his scalp.

Pulling away from the kiss, much to Ichigo's disappointment, the naked woman removed Ichigo's shirt, tugging it over his head. She licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's muscular chest, her hands reaching down to give his abs a close inspection. "Damn…" she purred, "you've gotten sexier since I last saw you with your clothes off."

Turned on by Yoruichi's words, Ichigo kissed her again, pulling her close. He reached for her ponytail and undid the tie to let her purple hair down. Deepening the kiss Ichigo ran his hands through her silky locks, feeling her large bust push into his chest. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Ichigo felt his blood rush south as he gave into temptation.

Yoruichi was taken by surprise when Ichigo pulled away, mentally whining at not being able to suck on his tongue anymore. She saw Ichigo fiddling with his pants nervously and merely smiled. "Go ahead, Ichigo," she told him. "Take them off."

Nodding, Ichigo removed his pants and underwear, showing the woman the goods. Yoruichi's eyes lit up like she'd struck gold when she saw Ichigo's throbbing erection. ' _Goodness, he's big…'_ she thought as she took in the sight of Ichigo's nine inch member.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo spoke, feeling awkward from what he wanted. "Could you…sit on the bed for me?"

Curious for what Ichigo had in mind, Yoruichi smiled and nodded. "Of course." She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back, spreading her legs to entice the teen. " Go ahead, Ichigo. Do whatever you want," she purred seductively.

Ichigo stared at the Yoruichi's beautiful body, eating up the sight of her erotic beauty. The woman looked like she'd been sculpted to perfection. Her golden eyes and lavender hair heavily contrasted her dark skin, her body at peak fitness thanks to her years and years of training. Yoruichi's smile widened when she saw his eyes linger on her large breasts, her size matching if not surpassing Orihime's.

The heart in Ichigo's chest beat ever faster as he got down on his knees and crawled over to the Flash Goddess. His hands reached for Yoruichi's smooth, toned legs, gently lifting one up and bringing his lips to her ankle, kissing his way up her leg. Yoruichi giggled from Ichigo's actions, finding it cute. Ichigo continued to worship her body like an acolyte worshiping his goddess, enjoying every inch of her. A moan came from Yoruichi's lips as Ichigo licked up her thigh, tasting her sweet skin before turning to her other leg to give it the same treatment. His hands reached around her to grab at her ass, finding her bottom to be soft and plump, having been too busy training to realize what an ass she had.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi breathed, running a hand tenderly through his hair as his face neared her honeypot closer and closer, her body heating up in anticipation.

His face nearing her pussy, Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi, as if asking for permission before he took the next step. "Go ahead, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, caressing his cheek with her soft hand. "Like I said, do whatever you want."

Spying her dripping folds, Ichigo leaned forward and licked her pussy, tasting her womanhood. Yoruichi gave a tiny gasp from feeling Ichigo's hot breath touch her special spot, her hands going to his head as he tentatively licked her pussy, tilting her head back.

Ichigo was nervous, having never given a woman oral before. But he quickly found his stride as his tongue tasted her pussy, finding her juices to be surprisingly good. He reached up and pressed a finger against her entrance. ' _So warm and soft…'_ he mused. He'd fantasized what it'd be like to be with Yoruichi and other women before but never imagined what it'd actually feel like.

Yoruichi inhaled sharply as Ichigo pushed his finger into her honeypot. She put a finger to her mouth and lightly bit down on it while her new lover explored her womanhood. Yoruichi understood that this was Ichigo's first time with a woman and she wanted him to take his time letting out all of the dirty ideas and thoughts he'd kept locked away in that head of his. True, she was a little impatient to get to the good stuff but she knew that within Ichigo was a lover waiting to come out.

Becoming addicted to Yoruichi's taste, Ichigo increased the tempo of his fingering and licking. Yoruichi laid back onto the bed while Ichigo continued to eat her out, her legs dangling off his shoulders while she continued to press his face into her cunt. Soft sighs came out of Yoruichi's luscious lips, the tension inside her building like a fiery cauldron growing. "Ahhhh…so good…" she slurred, lifting her legs up into the air. Ichigo slid another finger inside her, enjoying how her honeypot squeezed around his digits. He saw her clit hardened and started to lick the sensitive bundle of nerves. Arching her back, Yoruichi gave a sharp cry as she danced on the edge of ecstasy. "Don't stop! Keep going!" she pleaded, her toes curling. Her grip on his head tightened and she threw her head back. "I'm…gonna…gonna…" her eyes squeezed shut as she finally lost control. "I'm cumming!"

Ichigo sat in lustful awe as Yoruichi orgasmed. His hand became soaked from her squirting juices, Yoruichi arching so much most of her body was off the bed. He brought his wet hand to his face and gave it a lick, once again liking her taste.

Yoruichi lay on the bed with a wide smile. It'd been a while since she orgasmed that hard. ' _Just like I thought,'_ she said to herself. ' _He's a natural. Damn, this boy's got a lot of skill.'_

When her head touched a pillow Yoruichi realized that Ichigo had gently lifted her up and repositioned her fully on the bed, lying on top of her. The dark-skinned woman pulled him into a deep kiss, loving how her taste lingered on his lips. Her hands ran up and down his back, gently dragging her nails across his tanned skin. Ichigo moaned into the kiss while his hands cupped her breasts, enjoying their soft but firm feel in his hands.

When their lips parted Ichigo sat up and settled in between Yoruichi's legs, his cock aimed at her womanhood. "I'm putting it in," Ichigo told her, his arousal giving him the self-confidence he needed.

"Yes," Yoruichi purred. She couldn't remember the last time she was so turned on. "Stick it in me." She reached down and spread her wet lips. "Fuck me, Ichigo. Make me yours."

' _So hot!'_ was the first thought that went through Ichigo's mind as he pushed into her pussy, giving Yoruichi his virginity. ' _It's so hot and tight!'_ He couldn't help but moan at the seductive feeling of her tight walls wrapping around his manhood. Yoruichi dug her nails into the sheets as Ichigo filled her cunt, feeling her pussy stretch around his thick girth. She took deep breaths as Ichigo bottomed out, her legs instinctively wrapping around him to keep him inside her. She took hold of his hands and guided them back to her breasts. "How is it?" she asked, panting as Ichigo began to move, feeling his cock shift inside her. "How does your first taste of a woman feel?"

"It's good!" Ichigo panted as he moved in and out. "You feel amazing!" He couldn't believe sex could feel this good! Now he felt a little embarrassed for being ashamed for his fetish. "Yoruichi!" He let go of her breasts and leaned forward, laying on top of her as his hips moved in and out of Yoruichi.

Soon pants and moans were all Yoruichi could manage once Ichigo found his stride. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she clung to him, her tits pushed up into his hard chest as he mashed her pussy. The bed shook violently when Ichigo lost control of his hips, banging against the wall. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Yoruichi moaned, her heels digging into Ichigo's back. Both could feel heat burn in their chest as Yoruichi's hard nipples rubbed against Ichigo's chest, making them want each other more.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo moaned, sweat beading down his body. He was bereft of all cares. He could care less if his dad or sisters accidentally walked in on them and he didn't care if Keigo and Tatsuki gave him crap for finding out about his fetish. Right now all he wanted to do was fuck Yoruichi, to explore his sexual needs now that they'd become unglued and fulfill all of his desires.

Moaning his name lewdly, Yoruichi pulled him into another bruising kiss, their tongues tangling together with as much fervor as their lower halves. Spurred on by her nails and heels digging into him, Ichigo quickened his pace. Yoruichi used her experienced walls to squeeze down around Ichigo's thick shaft, gasping as Ichigo hit her cervix. Though some women would find it painful, Yoruichi felt nothing but pure pleasure, feeling her lower half melt. "Ahhhhh! Ichigooooo!" she moaned, holding onto Ichigo like a life preserver.

His cock finding itself right at home inside Yoruichi's snatch, Ichigo could feel the ecstasy driving him reach its crescendo. "Yoruichi!" he panted. Though their lips weren't connected, their tongues continued come out and lick each other. When Yoruichi let go of Ichigo's shoulders and threw her arms over her head, Ichigo reached for her hands and slipped his into hers, their fingers threading. "I'm gonna blow!"

Yoruichi merely smiled. She was on the edge herself and couldn't take much more. "Cum with me, Ichigo," she said, a lewd expression on her face. "I want you to cum inside me!" She threw her head back as Ichigo hit her womb again, letting Ichigo attack her sweaty neck with his tongue. "Oh god!" she groaned as that familiar tidal wave began to sweep her away. "Cumming! Cumminggggg!" she cried out, her pussy tightening around Ichigo, refusing to let him go.

Ichigo gasped as Yoruichi's cunt gripped him, his balls soaked from her juices. The feeling of the woman having a huge orgasm around him coupled with the woman's beautiful face in utter rapture was enough to send Ichigo over the edge with her. Crashing his lips into hers in one final kiss, Ichigo shoved his cock as deep as he could before releasing. Yoruichi melted into Ichigo's lips as he came inside her, filling her womb with his hot spunk.

The sweaty lovers continued to lay on the bed, their limbs tangled up in each other and glued at the mouth. When air finally became a growing necessity they finally parted and Ichigo pulled out of her, white liquid leaking from her cunt. "Yoruichi…" he panted, realizing what he'd just done in the heat of the moment. "I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Yoruichi interrupted him with her laughter, finding it cute to see Ichigo so concerned. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm on the pill. No baby-making today."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo laid down next to her and the two cuddled. Yoruichi laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Yoruichi…" he said, running a hand down her sweaty back.

Smiling, Yoruichi nuzzled his neck. "Anytime, Ichigo. You shouldn't be ashamed for what you like. If you'd like…" she took his hand and guided it back to her breast, "we could be…friends with benefits whenever you get the urge to indulge."

Ichigo grinned. "I'd like that."

"Great. Now then…" Yoruichi sat up and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her sexy rump in front of Ichigo. "Why don't we continue with the benefits?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **Several weeks later…**_ **Ichigo's Bedroom**

"Oh yeaaaaaah," Yoruichi panted, sweat dripping off her dark, smooth body. She lay on her side, her chest heaving for breath while her lower half melted. Ichigo lay beside her, spooning the Flash Goddess while holding her leg up, moaning into her deep, purple hair while he plunged his cock into her wet honeypot. Yoruichi had a fucked-silly expression on her face, her lips forming a happy smile while Ichigo hammered her cunt into submission. "Ichigoooooo," she slurred. Ichigo reached around her to grab her breast. "Don't stop!"

The moaning Substitute Soul Reaper turned Yoruichi's head to give her a deep kiss. Their tongues met with the same lewd ferocity as the rest of their bodies. Yoruichi moaned into her friend's lips as he sped up. "Mmmmh! Mmmmh! Mmmh! Mmmmmhh!" she moaned with each slide into her pussy, bringing her closer and closer to climax. The sound of their bodies lewdly coming together echoed throughout the room, filling their ears with the dirty symphony. She turned away from Ichigo's soft lips and moaned lewdly, her body tensing up. "Ohhhh! Cumming! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Ichigo's breath hitched as Yoruich's greedy hole tightened around him, refusing to let go while she stained his sheets with her love juices. Feeling his balls tightened, Ichigo pulled out of her squirting cunt and rolled her onto her back, his cock aimed at her dark, round tits. Closing his eyes, he came all over her tits, covering them with his seed.

"Ahhhh…" Yoruichi moaned, smearing Ichigo's cum all over her tits like she was rubbing sunscreen. Her mind coming back to her, she sat up and looked down at her cum-smeared chest. "Wow, Ichigo. It always amazes me how much you let out no matter how many times we do it."

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged, letting the cool air of the room chill his sweaty body. "What can I say? I make a lot, I guess."

"True. I think it's because of your spirit energy," Yoruichi guessed. She grabbed a rag she brought and wiped her tits clean. Hopping off the bed, she started to pick up her clothes off the floor. "I suppose we should get dressed before your family gets home."

Ichigo merely sat on the bed naked while he watched Yoruichi get dressed. He had to admit, she was just as sexy putting on her clothes as she was taking them off. His eyes were glued to her ebony form, feeling the vestiges of arousal start to awaken. ' _Maybe we could go for round six?'_ he thought to himself. They may have only been fucking for two hours but Ichigo had found that his prowess in battle extended to the bedroom as well.

After Yoruichi had gotten Ichigo to open up about his fetish for dark-skinned ladies, the two had become friends with benefits, or as Yoruichi put it "Fuck Buddies". Whenever either Ichigo or Yoruichi were in the mood they would text each other and would meet up to make the beast with two backs. Usually they did it somewhere quiet like the underground chamber beneath Kisuke's shop or an empty park, taking advantage of most Humans inability to see Soul Reapers. Other times, like today, when Ichigo's family was out he'd invite her over for some fun. Though they both had feelings, they both decided to just be fuck buddies since neither was really ready for any commitment, especially Yoruichi.

Ichigo's viewing of Yoruichi's pantie-clad booty was interrupted when he phone buzzed. Grabbing it, he flipped it open and groaned. "Dammit, Ikumi!" he cursed as he got up. "I thought this was my day off?!"

"Trouble at work?" Yoruichi asked as she slipped on her shirt.

"Yeah, Ikumi says she needs me to deliver a package to someone."

"If it's your day off then can't you say no?"

"Not if I want to avoid getting nabbed and tied up."

"Oh my!" Yoruichi chuckled. "What have you and your boss been up to?"

Ichigo merely shook his head. "Yeah no. If I did try anything I'd lose a hand. And besides," his eyes flashed with a hint of seduction that Yoruichi was more than familiar with by now, "she's not my type."

"I see. Well, good luck then." She walked over to Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

"Later, Yoruichi."

Ichigo watched the woman leap out the room before sighing. "Guess I'll head over to Ikumi's then. This better be good…" he mumbled as he put his pants on…

 _ **An hour later…**_

Hefting a package wrapped in brown paper under his arm, Ichigo climbed up the stairs to the apartment complex's third floor. He was incredibly sore with Ikumi for making him come in on his day off but relented when she informed him that Kaoru had come down with the flu and had to be taken to the doctor. Given a package to deliver and an address, she sent him off his way before taking Kaoru to his father's clinic.

Reaching the address Ichigo relaxed his shoulders. He was a still a little sore from his tryst with Yoruichi and the long walk over here had not helped. "Note to self: take a cold shower when I get home," he told himself before finding the right door. He knocked on it once and called out, "Hello! I'm here to deliver a package!"

"Just a sec!" said a voice on the other end of the door. "I'll be right there!" The doorknob started to jiggle but didn't turn, making the apartment's occupant curse. "Dammit! I told them to fix this door!" Ichigo waited impatiently for the mystery client to open the door, tapping his foot and looking down at his watch repeatedly.

Finally the door opened. "Thank you. Sorry about the door. I just moved in and…" The words died in Jackie Tristan's mouth when she saw Ichigo standing in her doorway, wearing a black shirt and shorts. The most notable thing about her appearance was the lack of her trademark boots, walking barefoot. "Ichigo?!"

"Jackie?!" Ichigo gaped in response. "You live here?"

Sweat started to bead down the side of Jackie's face. The last time she saw Ichigo, it was when Tsukishima and Ginjo stole his Fullbringer powers and transferred them to her. She didn't know if Ichigo was the type to seek revenge but she hoped that wasn't the case. "I…see…" She suddenly facepalmed. "Fuck! I should have remembered you work for that woman!"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He remembered quite vividly the night that she and her group betrayed him. But unlike Jackie, who was afraid of him, Ichigo was simply shocked. "I thought…I thought you were dead!" he said boldly. Renji told him that after he defeated her, Jackie sacrificed herself to save him from Yukio's prison from collapsing in on them.

"Well…" Jackie could only give a sad smile as she clicked her bootless heels. "Part of me is. I sacrificed my Dirty Boots to save your friend." She blinked in confusion when she saw Ichigo give her a warm smile. "What?"

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried," Ichigo confessed. "I was sad when I heard Renji tell me what happened." Aside from Riruka, who vanished shortly after Kisuke nursed her back to health, the only person from XCUTION who was still alive was Yukio, whom Toshiro let go after he defeated him. He suddenly remembered the package in his hand. "Oh! Right, the package. Here you go."

Jackie took the box from him, looking at Ichigo with a wary eye. "I…don't get you," she professed, raising an eyebrow. "You see an enemy who's still alive in front of you and you're happy?" she questioned. "Aren't you angry at me for what I did?"

"Well…" Ichigo looked down at the ground, trying to put words to his emotions. "I never hated any of you. What you did was wrong," he said, looking up at her with a hard gaze and making Jackie feel guiltier, "I won't lie. For a while, I was angry at what you did. But…" He reached into his pocket to feel his combat pass, "I got my Soul Reaper powers back just the same. And I forgave Riruka just like I did with Ginjo. What happened before is over." His harsh expression softened and he gave her another warm smile. "I'm just happy to see you're okay."

Touched by Ichigo's kind words, Jackie couldn't help but blush in response. "W-well…" she said while turning away. "The least I could do to make it up to you is invite you for dinner. Would you like to come in?"

When Ichigo nodded she let him enter her apartment before closing the door. Ichigo saw that the apartment was small and mostly empty, boxes lining the far wall. About the only furnishings she had in her living room was a couch and a TV sitting on a stand. "Did you just move in?"

"A few weeks ago. Since XCUTION broke up I can't rely on Yukio and his money anymore. His funding is what put a roof over our heads and kept us fed. Without it, I was pretty much broke and homeless," Jackie sadly professed, a dark chuckle coming from her as she leaned against the wall. "Kinda fitting, all things considered. We took everything from you and in the end we lost everything."

Ichigo felt a pang of sadness. If he'd known that Jackie had been struggling so much he would've done something to help. "I'm sorry…"

Jackie merely smiled. She'd forgotten that Ichigo was kind to a fault. "It's fine. Anyway, after bumming around for a while I got a message out of the blue from Yukio. Apparently the brat's back at the head of his parent's company and is turning profits. He offered me a job and even paid for this place's down-payment." She turned on the light to the kitchen and smiled at Ichigo. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Ichigo chuckled, having burned a lot of energy from fucking Yoruichi.

"Good. Because if you leave here hungry still, then I'll really feel bad…"

 _ **An hour later…**_

The two were sitting on the couch, their bellies full after a big meal cooked up by Jackie. Deciding that he didn't have anything urgent at home, Ichigo decided to stay a little while longer and catch up with Jackie. The two watched TV while talking, Jackie getting to know Ichigo a little better now that she had the chance to talk. But Ichigo was doing more than talking.

Now that the shock of seeing Jackie alive and well had worn off, Ichigo couldn't help but check her out. Thanks to Yoruichi's awakening of his libido, he found that Jackie was exactly his type of woman. Her dark skin complimented her short black hair and her plump, luscious lips. Every time she turned to look back at the TV Ichigo would take the opportunity to look at the rest of her, noting how her black shirt strained against her jugs and her shorts were just at the perfect length to give him the full display of her long, lovely legs and her smooth thighs.

When Jackie turned back to him and caught his eyes wandering, she couldn't help but smile. She'd been around the block a few times and knew that look in Ichigo's eyes. She leaned back against her end of the couch and raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, Ichigo, you got a girlfriend now? I recall that girl with the orange hair was rather fond of you."

"Orihime? No, we're just friends," Ichigo gave a small sigh. He knew that Orihime liked him but he just wasn't attracted to her. "Same with my other classmates. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Jackie's lips formed a knowing smile. "Then who have you been fooling around with?" When Ichigo blushed, her smile grew wider. "Unless you happened to have grown into the habit of wearing women's perfume, you must have been hitting the sheets with someone."

Ichigo's cheeks went from pink to red. He'd forgotten to take a shower and he reeked of Yoruichi's scent. "Wow…I uh…" Though he wasn't being secretive about it, he hadn't told anyone about being fuck buddies with Yoruichi. Suddenly it felt incredibly embarrassing to have gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Chuckling in embarrassment, Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah…"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. She found a lot of amusement seeing Ichigo so flustered. "So who's your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends with benefits."

Hearing that, Jackie slid a little closer. "Oho?" She crossed her legs and continued to smile at him. "Friends with benefits? I didn't peg you for a playboy. It's a good thing Riruka isn't here. She'd have her heart broken," she teased.

Ichigo blushed harder in embarrassment. He didn't realize how awkward it was to talk about his sex life. When he turned away to try to get his composure back, Jackie slid a little closer. "It just…happened." But when he felt Jackie's hand touch his thigh he felt a familiar sensation begin to build, reminding him of his attraction to Jackie.

"Relax, Ichigo," the former Fullbringer told him. "You're not on trial or anything. But from the way you were checking me out…" Ichigo turned his head to see her devious smile, "I can think of another way of repaying you for what I did."

Ichigo liked the way this was going. This time his eyes ate up the sight of Jackie's curvy body without restraint. He reached out and slid his hand around her side, smiling in return as he scooted closer, their legs pressing against each other while Ichigo's face lingered near Jackie's. "So…you want to be 'friends with benefits' too?" he asked.

"If you want," Jackie said, her face inching towards his. Her plump lips neared Ichigo's, begging to be kissed.

"Only if you want to," Ichigo told her. He thought she was smoking hot but he didn't want to do this if she only felt obligated.

Jackie reached down and palmed the throbbing bulge in Ichigo's jeans. "I do. I want a piece of this," she said with a sexy smirk.

Wrapping both arms around her, Ichigo pulled the woman close. Their foreheads pressed as they looked each other in the eye. "I think I'll give you more than a piece," Ichigo teased.

Their noses touching, Jackie merely chuckled. "Then go on, big boy."

His hands slowly running up Jackie's back, Ichigo gave the woman a deep kiss. Jackie felt a surge of pleasure shoot through her as their lips connected. Her breasts touching Ichigo's chest, Jackie ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair before asking permission with her tongue to explore his mouth.

"Mmhh!" the two began to moan as they made out on the couch. When Ichigo opened his mouth Jackie slipped her tongue inside. Ichigo greeted her pink organ with his own and their kiss started getting sloppy. Jackie gasped as Ichigo's hand suddenly went to her breast, squeezing it softly while his opposite hand went to grab her ass. Pulling away from Ichigo's tasty lips, Jackie cooed as Ichigo started to fondle her breast harder. "You like my tits that much, huh?" she teased.

"How could I not? You're huge!" Ichigo admitted.

"Really?" She reached for her shirt and whipped it off. Ichigo was pleased to see that Jackie had opted not to wear a bra, her huge tits bouncing as they were revealed. "How about now?"

Ichigo could feel his cock throb harder in his pants at the sight of her tits. Jackie's dark, ebony-skinned globes were just as big as Yoruichi's, her dark nipples begging to be sucked. Ichigo smiled and returned the favor by taking off his shirt to let Jackie see his naked chest.

Jackie licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's muscular body. She knew Ichigo was fit but had been too busy training him previously to really appreciate it. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her thin waist again and pulled her towards him. The two met in another sloppy kiss while Ichigo lay back against the couch. Jackie lay on top of Ichigo, feeling her skin heat up as Ichigo ran his hands across her smooth, naked back. Feeling her hardening nipples rub against his soft skin, Ichigo moaned into her plump lips while his tongue clashed with hers again. His hands reached down and slipped beneath her shorts to touch her hot ass.

Feeling her lower half heat up, Jackie sat up. Ichigo's hands went to her tits again. Jackie's hands joined his in fondling her tits, squeezing and massaging them. "Ohhhh…" she moaned as Ichigo started to play with her nipples, his thumbs circling her dark areolas. The dark-skinned woman bit down on her lip as his fingers pinched her nipples, the feeling making her womanhood start to moisten through her panties.

Sitting up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her before putting his lips to her sweet nipple. Jackie's head rolled back when Ichigo started to suck on her breast. She raked her nails up Ichigo's back while the boy suckled her like a baby. Ichigo figured that, like Yoruichi, Jackie's breasts were sensitive. His tongue licked her tender nipple while his hands returned to slipping beneath her shorts.

"Damn! You're really good at this!" Jackie panted, digging her nails into Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo eagerly switched to her other, neglected nipple. Feeling something hard press against her thigh, Jackie started to grind her hips, her pussy getting wetter at the thought of what lay beneath Ichigo's pants. "Mmmmh yeah…" she moaned. As Ichigo's hands slipped deeper into her shorts, Jackie decided that she could do without them.

Ichigo was disappointed when Jackie hopped off his lap, wanting to play with her breasts a little more. However, his disappointment faded as Jackie stood in front of him and turned around. He heard the sound of her zipper slowly unzipping and he licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes glued to Jackie's plump ass. Turning her head, the woman smirked before slowly pulling down her shorts. Ichigo's heart quickened its pace from the sight of the woman's luscious rear. He had to admit, she was just as well-endowed down below as she was up top. Her dark ass was hugged by a pair of black panties.

Jackie felt shivers run down her spine as Ichigo's hands ran up her naked legs before he palmed her juicy ass. "I figured I had you pegged for an ass lover," she teased.

"With an ass like this, can you blame me?" Ichigo teased back, giving her round booty a nice smack. Grabbing her panties, Ichigo slid them down her long, slender legs. When Jackie turned around to show him her full nude body, Ichigo felt like he was going to explode already from her beauty.

Getting down on her knees, Jackie reached for Ichigo's jeans. "Now, let me see what you've been hiding." She smiled while she unbuttoned his pants, taking her time unzipping it. Her jaw hung low when she pulled them down along with his underwear, her pussy tingling when she saw Ichigo's throbbing manmeat for the first time. "Wow!" she marveled, "You're a big boy!" She grasped Ichigo's cock with her hand, amazed at how big and thick it was. "You're so big! You're fit to burst. When was the last time you cut loose?"

"Heheheh…" Ichigo chuckled. ' _About an hour and a half ago…'_

Lusty for Ichigo's cock, Jackie took Ichigo's manmeat into her mouth. Ichigo gave a low moan while leaning back on the couch. "Jackie…" he slurred. He put his hand on Jackie's head while the naked woman sucked him off. His legs spread a little wider as Jackie's hand fondled his balls, gently caressing his tender sac.

"Mmmmhh!" Jackie moaned through the cock in her mouth. Her free hand traveled between her own legs and started to rub herself, the woman craving the taste of cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she took Ichigo as deep as she could go, her jaw stretched wide by Ichigo's massive girth. "Mmmh! Mmmmmmmh!" she moaned, making Ichigo clutch the ends of the couch cushion from feeling her moan reverberate throughout his loins.

"Fuck…" Ichigo moaned, his head pushing Jackie's head lower to stuff more of his cock into his mouth. Hearing her gag though snapped him out of his stupor and he relented, letting Jackie's head come up for air. When Jackie pulled her lips away from Ichigo's dick, she took a big gulp of air. "Sorry…" Ichigo said.

"Don't be," Jackie chuckled, sitting up. "That felt good. I figured you were the rough type."

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Jackie, his hands returning to her breasts. Jackie slipped her tongue back into Ichigo's mouth while her hand jerked him off. "Mmmmmh…" the two moaned before pulling away.

"I can be gentle too," Ichigo told her, pulling her up to her feet. Turning the nude woman around, Ichigo put his hands on her waist and pulled her down onto the couch, her back pressing against his chest. Turning Jackie's head, he planted his lips on hers while his hands gently caressed her large breasts.

"Ahhh…" Jackie moaned, rolling her head back onto Ichigo's shoulder. Her breasts warmed up from Ichigo's soft massaging. Her smile widened when she felt Ichigo's manhood become wedged between her asscheeks, making her ass feel hot from its intense heat. "Ooooohhh...you like my breasts a lot," she said, turning her head to face Ichigo. "So which do you like more? My breasts or my ass?"

"I like them both," Ichigo simply said, giving her a seductive smile. "You're so sexy it's impossible to decide which part of you is best." Cupping her tit with his firm hand, Ichigo trailed his hand down her belly until it reached her pussy. "You're so wet…" he purred into her ear as his fingers slowly parted her wet lips, slipping his finger inside her to feel her forbidden fruit.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You'd make any woman wet."

The two made out while Ichigo fingered Jackie. The chocolate-skinned woman felt like putty in Ichigo's hands, sucking on his tongue. She cupped her other breast while spreading her legs wide. Sweat beaded down her naked body as Ichigo slid another finger into her honeypot, feeling pleasure burn inside her. Breaking the kiss between them, Jackie rolled her head back and moaned lewdly, the apartment filling with the sound of her sultry moans. "Ohhhh…fuuuuuuck!" Ichigo let go of her breast and slid two fingers into her mouth, her hungry orifice sucking his slim digits while his other hand pumped in and out of her, her juices leaking onto the couch. Jackie arched her back, her tongue licking Ichigo's fingers while her cunt tightened around the fingers inside her.

Jackie couldn't take much more. She wanted Ichigo so badly and she couldn't wait any longer. She reached for Ichigo's hands and pulled his fingers out of her mouth and cooch. Getting up, Jackie turned around and got back on top of Ichigo's lap. "Fuck," she slurred as she lifted her hips, her weeping pussy hovering over Ichigo's thick cock. "I want you to fuck me."

Ichigo replied with another deep kiss. His hands grasped her hips and lowered her down onto his cock. Her wet lips offered little resistance when it came into contact with the head, opening up to invite him inside her. The wet heat of her pussy was rapture to Ichigo, his hands sliding down to cup her supple ass.

"Ah!" Jackie gasped lewdly, her pussy spreading wide as Ichigo skewered her cunt with his cock. "You're so fucking big!" she slurred, lifting her hips. More moans came from the woman as she lifted her hips up and down, sliding her pussy around Ichigo's cock. "Ah! Oh god!" she panted. "So big!"

The leather couch creaked and groaned from its owners bouncing. Ichigo's fingers dug into her meaty cheeks, driving her up and down faster. "Jackie…" he panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face. His breath hit Jackie's face, the feel of her tight walls grabbing his cock every time he slid into her snatch. "Your pussy is great!" he told her.

"Ah! Yes!" Jackie leaned back and put her hands on Ichigo's knees, her huge breasts bouncing right in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo became mesmerized by her bouncing breasts, her dark globes glistening with sweat. He reached with one hand and palmed her tit, squeezing it roughly and earning more moans from Jackie. Jackie panted while her body moved with a mind of its own. Ichigo's dick was so big she was pretty sure she was ruined for other men. But she was okay with that as long as she could keep fucking Ichigo's cock. "Give me that cock! Fuck my pussy!"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. He figured that the woman who used a weapon called Dirty Boots would love to talk dirty during sex. The debauched look in her eyes spurred Ichigo to take control of things. "You want my cock? I'll give it to you."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Ichigo lifted Jackie up and slammed her back down onto the couch, lying on top of the beautiful woman. His heavy weight pinning her to the dark couch, Ichigo moved his hips and began to pound Jackie's pussy. His hips smacked her ass rapidly as he thrust his cock deep into Jackie's cunt. Jackie dug her nails into the dark leather while Ichigo hammered her pussy with his cock. "Ah! Yes!" she cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist, digging her heels into his back. "Fuck me! Pound my pussy!"

As the afternoon sunlight continued to dwindle as the sun began to set, Ichigo fucked the beautiful woman hard. Every thrust into her earned him another moan. He grunted Jackie's name while he explored the depths of her pussy. Jackie's womanhood made dirty sounds as Ichigo slid in and out of her, her legs tightening their grip on his waist. "Jackie…" Ichigo panted, his face near hers.

Grabbing Ichigo by the back of the head, Jackie pulled him into a bruising kiss. The two moaned into each other lips. Jackie's body started to tense up and she could feel the pleasure welling up inside her. She pulled away from Ichigo's lips and turned her head, panting while he attacked her neck with his tongue, licking her sweaty skin. "Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Cumming! I'm cumming, Ichigo! I'm cumming!"

Jackie's cries filled the apartment as she reached her peak. Her mind melted in utter bliss. It'd been so long since she'd had a good orgasm and Ichigo was hitting spots she never knew she had. Throwing her head back, Jackie tightened her pussy around his cock before gushing, her juices staining the couch.

His balls thick and heavy, ready to blow, Ichigo knew he couldn't last any longer. "I'm gonna blow!" he panted, thrusting into her cunt as hard as he could.

Recovering quickly, Jackie put a hand on his chest, telling him to stop before he could release inside her. After Ichigo quickly pulled out, Jackie hopped off the bed and got back between his legs. Gripping his throbbing shaft, Jackie jerked him off quickly, her hand working him while she licked the tip, tasting her own juices on his cock.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned as he finally released, blowing his white load all over Jackie's dark face. Jackie sighed in ecstasy as she felt Ichigo paint her face white.

"Ahhhh…" Jackie licked her stained lips and smiled. "Wow. You sure were pent up."

After cleaning up her face, Jackie got back on the couch and cuddled with Ichigo, lying on top of the naked boy. "So, Jackie," Ichigo breathed, running a hand down her back. "Friends with benefits?"

"Friends with benefits. Tell me," Jackie said as she looked up at her friend. "You doing anything tonight? I don't have much but…" she reached down and started stroking his softened cock. "I do have an air mattress."

Grinning, Ichigo reached down for his pants and grabbed his cellphone, texting his father. "I've nothing going on. You mind if I stay the night?"

"I'd like that."

After texting Isshin that he'd be gone for the night, Ichigo tossed his phone to the floor and sat up, carrying Jackie to her bedroom where her air mattress awaited…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Three_

 _ **A few weeks later…  
**_ **Jackie's Apartment**

Ichigo gave his friend a quick kiss before leaving the apartment, the two parting ways for now. Jackie waved goodbye before closing the door, a satisfied smile on her face. As he walked away from her apartment, Ichigo made a mental note to buy Jackie a new air mattress after the last one popped on them. "Then again…hopefully she's saved up enough to buy an actual bed," he noted before chuckling. "Never mind. Knowing us, we'd probably break that too."

Suddenly Ichigo's sex life became much more interesting. In addition to Yoruichi occasionally coming by for a booty call Ichigo would sometimes go to Jackie's apartment to spend some quality time with the former Fullbringer to knock boots. Like Yoruichi, Jackie opted to simply be fuck buddies with Ichigo, too busy trying to put her life back together for a committed relationship. Still, that didn't mean that she and Ichigo couldn't have some dirty fun.

While walking down the street, Ichigo thought about the rest of his friends and wondered how they'd take it if he told them about what he was doing with Yoruichi and Jackie. Knowing Orihime's feelings to him, Ichigo did his best to let her down gently, telling her as nicely as he could that he didn't have the same feelings about her. Though she was a little sad, Orihime was mature enough to know that Ichigo still cared for her and they remained good friends.

"Speaking of friends," Ichigo suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as a thought hit him. "Whatever happened to Nel?"

The last he'd seen of the former number three Espada, she'd been knocked unconscious during the battle with Nnoitora, reverted to her child-like form just when she was on the cusp of victory. Because he'd left to go fight Ulquiorra to save Orihime, he'd completely forgotten all about her after the events that followed.

Ichigo felt a bad for not knowing what happened afterwards. During the seventeen months he'd lost his powers he'd often wondered if she was okay but could do nothing since he was powerless. But now that he was a Soul Reaper again, he supposed that he should do the responsible thing and check up on her to make sure she was alright.

Turning around, he headed for Urahara Shop.

After a few minutes, he walked through the doors to the shop. "Kisuke?" he called out.

The shopkeeper's head popped out of the corner. "Mr. Kurosaki!" he greeted with a smile. "What a surprise! Are you here for Yoruichi?" he asked, Ichigo's frequent visits something he had become accustomed to. "She's out right now shopping."

"No, I'm not here for Yoruichi," Ichigo explained. "I was kinda hoping to ask a favor."

After a few minutes, Ichigo finished telling Kisuke the reason behind his visit. "I see…well, that's easy enough to do."

"You can create another Garganta for me?"

"Sure. It's easier now than it ever was. I gleaned over Mayuri's notes when he learned the secrets behind the Garganta so I can make one better than before."

"Wait, how'd you get his notes?"

Kisuke flipped his fan and chuckled. "Ask me questions…" he sang before turning around.

"You're sure you can make a better one?" Ichigo asked as he followed him down the hallway. "The last one you put me and my friends through we wound up in some underground base miles from Aizen's place."

"Ichigo, I'm a professional," Kisuke insisted. "I assure you, I won't make the same mistake twice."

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Hueco Mundo**

"SAME MISTAKE, MY ASS!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped out of the entrance to the underground base that he'd landed in. After being beset by countless Hollows, Ichigo was forced to fight his way out before the place collapsed in on him like last time.

Panting, Ichigo looked around and cursed. Because the base had collapsed in, his way back to the World of the Living was gone. "Great. Now I'm trapped here. I hope I do fine Nel now." Looking around, Ichigo found himself in the middle of the desert, the huge palace of Las Noches nowhere in sight. Balling his fists, Ichigo seethed in anger. "Next time I see Kisuke, I'm feeding him his hat!"

He saw nothing that was familiar to him and cursed his misfortune. Not only was he stranded in Hueco Mundo but he was lost too. "Great… might as well pick a direction." He walked forward, hoping to find some sign of his friend.

But after a few hours of wandering through the desert, Ichigo was sure he was going the wrong way. There was no doubt that he was completely lost. Finding himself near a white, rocky canyon, Ichigo slumped and wondered what he should do. "Too bad my Hollowfication can't open up a Garganta…" he lamented.

When a voice came out of nowhere, Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin. "And what brings you here, Soul Reaper?"

Whirling around, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and put on his guard. "Who are you?" he demanded before he saw who he was talking to. To his surprise he saw that it was a female Arrancar. A dark-skinned beautiful female Arrancar to be exact.

Her emerald eyes looking at him curiously, the woman kept her hand on her zanpakuto as she stared down the Soul Reaper. "You may call me Mila Rose. Who are you, Soul Reaper? And why have you come here?" Her dark skin heavily contrasted her white clothing and surroundings. She had long, wavy dark hair, almost like a mane, running down her back. Her attire reminded Ichigo of depictions of amazons, what with her armored breastplates and gauntlets coupled by a skirt that showed off her strong legs. Ichigo also noted that her mask fragment was a necklace around her neck as well as a strange crown and could clearly see her Hollow hole on her stomach.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo explained.

Mila Rose blinked. She'd know that name anywhere. "The Substitute who fought Grimmjow and defeated Lord Aizen?" The woman took a step back out of alarm. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The frightened look in Mila Rose's eyes made Ichigo lower his sword. "It's alright, I'm not here to fight. I'm just looking for my friend, that's all. I got stuck here in Hueco Mundo and I have no clue where I am."

The Arrancar looked at Ichigo peculiarly. "You're…friends…with a Hollow? You are a very strange Soul Reaper."

"She's Arrancar named Nel," Ichigo explained.

Once again Mila Rose's eyes flashed with recognition. "Neliel?"

"You know her?"

"She was the Espada who preceded my master as the number three Espada. She's been staying with us at Las Noches while we rebuild it." Mila Rose tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, she'd never shut up about this Soul Reaper she'd met. I was too busy helping the others but I guess she was talking about you."

"Yeah, that's her. I came to see if she was okay. I hadn't seen her in almost two years."

Mila Rose's expression softened, clearly touched by Ichigo's kindness. "You really are a strange boy." Shrugging, Mila Rose turned around. "If you want to see her, I can take you to her. I need to be heading back anyway or Master Halibel will get worried."

"Thanks!" Ichigo happily followed the Arrancar as she led him towards Las Noches. As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how very attractive the woman was…

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Las Noches; Nel's Quarters**

"ICHIGO!" Nel cheered as she hugged Ichigo, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a huge bearhug. "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

The boy could swear he could fell his ribs cracking from Nel's crushing hug. His face started to turn blue as air suddenly became an issue. "It's…really nice…to see you too…Nel…" he choked.

Noticing Ichigo's blue face, Nel quickly let go and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry. I keep forgetting my own strength now that I'm normal again."

To Ichigo's surprise, Nel was back in her adult form, wearing a white Arrancar uniform. Still, Ichigo figured it suited her than the torn rags she had. "I was going to ask but…how come you're back to normal?"

Nel happily pointed to her skull fragment on her head. "I fixed my mask, silly! Halibel and I figured out that I kept shrinking because my spirit energy kept leaking out of my body through the crack. Once we fixed it I can now stay as I usually am."

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

"Superglue."

Ichigo chuckled and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Both of them continued to talk for hours. He was happy that Nel was okay and after catching up with her felt that she had made a good home for herself here in Las Noches. "So…who's this Halibel?" Ichigo inquired. "Mila Rose said he was her master. Is he that strong?"

"Yes, _she_ is," Nel clarified, sitting back on the couch. "She took over after Barragan and Aizen were defeated. We were good friends back when I was the number three Espada."

The door opened up and Mila Rose entered the room. "Nel, Master Halibel needs to speak with you about something."

"Okay," Nel replied. Standing up, she turned to Ichigo. "Will you be alright by yourself? I'll send you back home when I'm done. I promise."

"Okay, Nel," Ichigo smiled back. "I'm itching to get back to Kisuke so I can punch him."

Giggling, Nel bid her friend goodbye and left the room. Mila Rose watched her leave before turning to their guest. "Since you're going to be here for a while…" she put a hand on her zanpakuto. "Want to spar with me?" she offered with a toothy grin. "I'd like to see the strength of the man who thwarted Aizen."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, a little concerned. "I might be too much for you."

"Please, I'm a big girl," Mila Rose chuckled before gesturing for Ichigo to follow. "Come with me, big boy."

Amused and a little bit excited, the boy got off the couch and followed the Arrancar out the door.

 _ **Later…**_

 _ **Tres Bestia's sparring ground**_

The training area that Mila Rose brought Ichigo to was large and spacious, lit by lanterns that hung on tall pillars. Within the training ground rang the clash of steel.

With a blur of Sonido and Flashstep, the two fighters clashed in the middle of the room. Sparks shot out of their swords as they collided, each pushing against each other in a fierce bladelock. "You're good," Ichigo admitted, impressed by the woman's swordplay.

"Don't be too awestruck just yet," Mila Rose grinned before she was pushed back by his Zangetsu. She knew that for all of Ichigo's praise, he was holding back. It made sense to her, this was the man who defeated not only Grimmjow but Ulquiorra and Aizen as well. Mila Rose had grown stronger since her crushing defeat at Head-Captain Yamamoto's hands but she knew that in terms of raw power she was outclassed. That being said, she'd no intention of accepting defeat that easily.

That and she couldn't help but notice the way Ichigo's eyes stared at her…

Ichigo followed her with Flashstep and the two waltzed a supersonic dance, the occasional spark and ringing of steel the only sign of the two.

Stopping to take a breath, Mila Rose held up a hand. ' _He's no joke. He's so strong, even without his Bankai,'_ she thought to herself. Spirit energy swirled in her hand and formed an orange orb. "Cero!"

Seeing the blast of death come right at him, Ichigo charged up his spirit energy and swung hard. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's signature move easily swept aside Mila Rose's Cero. As the dust settled, he strangely found no sign of the woman. "Huh? Where'd she-"

"Surprise!"

Arms wrapped around him and Ichigo felt hot breath touch his ear. "Hi there…" Mila Rose growled into his ear. With a loud yell, the woman lifted Ichigo off the ground and slammed him on the ground with a suplex. Ichigo rolled away and nursed his sore neck while Mila Rose chuckled. "Was that too hard?" teased.

Ichigo grinned in response. He had to admit, the woman had spirit. But then again, so did he. "Not bad. I didn't expect you to Sonido behind me."

"Well what did you expect? Me to just stand there in a cloud of dust?" Mila Rose retorted. Holding her broadsword zanpakuto up she grinned at the boy. "Let's see how you handle this." Her body glowed orange as she focused her energy. "Eat your fill: Leona!"

Ichigo braced himself as the woman disappeared within a cloud of energy. When she emerged, Ichigo could once again feel that shadow of arousal stir within him from Mila Rose's new form. He found the woman to be a hottie but now… ' _Suddenly she just went from a nine to a ten…'_

In her true form Mila Rose looked like a beastly amazon. Her armor had become skimpier, showing off her fit body for the boy to see. Two claws clung to her breasts while her lower half was covered only by a white armored thong. Her necklace had become a piece of protected armor and she wore thigh-high boots. In her hand was her broadsword, although the blade had changed shape to become a more menacing weapon.

But perhaps the biggest change was her head. An orange X-shaped mark was on her forehead and her hair had become longer and had golden highlights resembling a lion's mane.

Grinning from ear to ear, Mila Rose charged at the boy. Ichigo braced himself, only to find himself knocked back by the force of her blow as it collided with Zangetsu. ' _Whoa! She's a lot stronger now!'_ he noted. He'd forgotten how big the power boost of a Resurección was for Arrancar. Ichigo soon discovered that her fighting style had changed as well. Her blows came with savage intent, a beastly smirk on her face as she fought him. ' _But then again…I'm not a pushover.'_

Skidding away from the amazon Arrancar, Ichigo charged up his spirit energy and held out his arms. "BANKAI!"

This time it was Mila Rose who braced herself as Ichigo transformed, emerging in his Bankai state, shroud in a black coat and clutching his Tensa Zangetsu. Mila Rose licked her lips. She knew that she was outclassed but she couldn't help but enjoy the challenge nonetheless. She once again charged at Ichigo and swung. Ichigo blocked with a one-handed swing, the recoil making her skid backwards. Mila's eyes widened as the black blade neared her. She barely brought her sword up in time and found herself on the defensive. ' _He's so strong! I can't believe there's such a power gap between us!'_ Suddenly Mila Rose found that she may have overestimated the results of her own training.

Dodging a slash to the side, the tip of his sword nicking the side of one of her breast-claws, Mila Rose jumped up into the air and summoned another Cero. "Take this!" she shouted, punching the sphere and blasting the Substitute. She saw no sign of him trying to defend himself, standing in the middle of the room and taking it head on. "What? Is he stupid?" she gasped, wondering if she might have killed him.

But when the attack stopped and suddenly flew off to the right, Mila Rose realized Ichigo had blocked it. He'd blocked it with his bare hand and pushed it away. "No way…" she breathed before the sword appeared in her vision. Once again she jumped back to avoid the strike.

Except this time Ichigo's upward swing cut right through her scantily armored clothes. The tip cut through her armored thong before arching up and cutting through her one of her breast-claws. Mila Rose's eyes widened in horror as her clothes hit the ground, shattering to pieces. "Hey! My clothes!" she shrieked, showing off the goods to Ichigo.

The boy couldn't help but stare. The woman was beautiful and now thanks to her wardrobe malfunction he couldn't peel his eyes away. Her womanhood was as bushy as her hair, dark curls covering it. And he had to admit, the woman was pretty stacked, maybe even bigger than Yoruichi and Jackie.

Scowling in annoyance, Mila Rose glared at the boy. But her anger faded when she saw the lustful look in his eyes and the tent growing in his pants. "Eyes up here, boy," Mila Rose said, holding up her sword. "You know, all's fair in love and war."

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Ichigo sputtered, feeling embarrassed about what he'd done. "It was an accident!" he insisted. He'd seen women naked but he'd never made such an embarrassing blunder before.

"Don't worry." Deviousness gleamed in Mila Rose's emerald eyes, her gaze fixed squarely on Ichigo's bulge. "I'm about to get even."

So flustered by his mistake, the boy was caught off guard when Mila Rose Sonidoed to his side, ripping off his sash. His free hand instinctively went to his _Hakama_ to keep it from descending but Mila Rose quickly took advantage and dropped her sword before reaching for Ichigo's Bankai jacket. "Hey!" Ichigo gasped as Mila Rose ripped off his jacket, stumbling backwards.

"C'mon. You just got me naked. Why don't you show me the goods?" Mila Rose grinned, her eyes eating up the sight of Ichigo's muscular naked chest.

Knowing where this was going, Ichigo couldn't resist the temptation. Smiling in return he let go of his pants, letting them fall to the ground and showing the Arrancar the rest of his naked body. "Like what you see?" he asked cockily.

Mila Rose's eyes lit up when she saw how big and erect Ichigo was. "Oh, I like it a lot." Grinning from ear to ear, Mila Rose wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, leaning close. "Wanna continue round two?" she asked, her face leaning close.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ichigo closed the gap between them and planted his lips on hers. Tensa Zangetsu clattered to the ground as he let go of it. Mila Rose melted into his lips, reaching up and ripping off her remaining breast-claw and exposed her other breast for Ichigo to see. Her naked chest pushed into Ichigo's as he pulled her closer while running a hand through long, blonde mane.

Pulling away from his lips, Mila Rose gestured to the door. "My bedroom?" she offered.

"Lead the way."

To Ichigo's shock and embarrassment, Mila Rose wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a bear-hug and Sonidoed away, taking Ichigo with him. As they travelled down the hallways of Las Noches at hyper speed, they passed by several unsuspecting Arrancar, among whom was Mila Rose's fellow comrade, Apacci.

The bluenette blinked as a blur moved past her. Focusing her senses, her eyes stared in shock at the sight of a naked Mila Rose carrying an equally nude Ichigo Kurosaki past her. She rubbed her eyes but when she looked back they were already gone.

"The fuck did I just see?"

Reaching Mila Rose's bedroom, Mila Rose quickly took her new friend inside and slammed the door shut. Like the training ground, the room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the moon outside through the window, illuminating the massive king-sized bed.

Laying Ichigo down on the bed, the lust-hungry Arrancar kissed Ichigo's neck, feeling his fast pulse while running her hands through his hair. Ichigo buried his face in her golden mane, inhaling her sweet scent while running his hands through her long, bushy mane.

His libido taking the reins, Ichigo rolled over and pushed the woman onto her back. Mila Rose smiled as Ichigo stripped her of the rest of her white garments, tugging off her gauntlets and boots. Once the woman was just as naked as he was, he was back on top of her, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Mila Rose hummed lustfully while she ran her hands across his back, her nipples hardening as they rubbed into Ichigo's toned chest. Ichigo's hands cupped her breasts while the woman slipped him some tongue, their kiss becoming sloppy.

"Mmmmh!" moaned Mila Rose, her arousal growing like a wildfire inside her. Her pussy moistened as Ichigo's hard cock brushed her leg, arching her back from how good his hands squeezed her breasts. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss but Mila Rose wanted more. She grabbed the back of his head and greedily pulled him into another steamy kiss. The naked couple rolled over on the bed, each fighting to gain dominance over the other as they battled with their tongues. Their hands groped and roamed each other's bodies with equal passion.

Finding herself on top of Ichigo, Mila Rose slid down his naked body. She grinned as he moaned when her nails gently clawed at his sides, kissing her way down. She was amused by how much Ichigo enjoyed having his nipples teased, licking his areolas before continuing her way down. Settling between his legs, Mila Rose pressed her face against the side of Ichigo's huge manhood. "Mmmmh, so big and meaty…" she growled as she inhaled Ichigo's musk mixed with his sweat from their earlier battle. "How does it taste?" she wondered aloud.

Her answer was given as she dragged her tongue up his shaft. "Ahhhh…" she slurred, the taste of his meatrod exquisite to the animalistic woman. "So tasty…"

As Mila Rose wrapped her lips around his mushroom-shaped head and took him down her throat Ichigo rolled his head back and moaned. "Mila…" he sighed as the woman sucked him off. Her head bobbed in rhythm, feeling Ichigo hit the back of her throat. Her tongue licked the underside of him as it went in and out of mouth.

"Pwaaaa!" the woman moaned as she pulled away to take a gulp of air, her tongue sticking out lewdly, smeared with pre-cum. "Fuck, you taste so good!" Horny as hell, she went back to giving Ichigo a blowjob. "Mmmmh!"

Turned on more than he'd ever been by the lusty Arrancar, Ichigo put his hands on her golden mane and started to push her deeper. Mila Rose's eyes rolled back as Ichigo went down her throat, loving how Ichigo was using her mouth as her own personal fucktoy. She gagged but was undeterred, continuing her fast rhythm.

When Ichigo finally let her up for air, Mila Rose grinned and turned around, showing him her round, juicy ass and her dripping pussy. "It'd be better if we were both feeling good. Don't you agree?" When Ichigo smiled and nodded, she scooted backwards and shoved her luscious ass in Ichigo's face before returning to sucking off Ichigo's cock. Her moans reverberated through his manmeat when she felt his hot tongue touch her tender pussy. His hands dug into her sweet ass while he ate her out, enjoying the taste of her sweet folds.

Both of them moaned into each other's privates while they pleasured each other sixty-nine style. Mila Rose continued to deepthroat Ichigo and take him deep, her nose pressing against his balls to smell his musky scent from his sac. Her lower half melted as Ichigo licked her hole, his fingers digging into her ass while she smothered him with her crotch. Ichigo moaned into her hairy muff while he pleasure her, playing and squeezing Mila Rose's ass. Shivers ran down his spine as Mila Rose's hands cupped his balls and she played with them in turn, squeezing and fondling them with as much lustful excitement.

Mila Rose began to shake as she felt the tension in her stomach begin to coil to its breaking point. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Ichigo's tongue felt so better than her fingers when she played with herself when she was alone. Her back arching and pushing her breasts into Ichigo's stomach, Mila Rose took her mouth off of Ichigo's cock to let out a lewd moan. "Ohhhhh fuck! My pussy feels so good" she panted, licking the tip of Ichigo's sensitive dick. When Ichigo's tongue started attacking her enlarged clit, Mila Rose couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm…I'm cumming!" she cried out, gushing all over Ichigo's face.

The woman rolled off Ichigo as she climaxed, staining the sheets with her juices while she fondled her breasts, enhancing her pleasure. Ichigo sidled up next to her and turned her head to kiss her, swallowing her moans while he reached down and touched her squirting pussy, slipping his tongue into her moaning mouth.

His manhood so hard it almost hurt, Ichigo got off the bed and reached for Mila Rose's hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. Recovering from her orgasm, Mila Rose spread her legs wide and reached down to spread her wet lips, showing Ichigo her honeypot. "Fuck me!" she pleaded with him, the Arrancar hornier than ever. "Fuck me hard!"

A loud moan was shared between them as Ichigo thrust into her bushy snatch. Mila Rose threw her head back and howled like an animal in heat when she felt her womanhood stretch around Ichigo, her walls embracing him tightly. Panting heavily, Ichigo didn't wait for Mila Rose to adjust around him before thrusting in and out of her rapidly. The harsh thrusting made Mila Rose's head spin. Her titties began to bounce like balloons, capturing Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo was so turned on, he thought he might cum at any moment. He was gripped by a primal urge to fuck this beautiful ebony-skinned woman silly like a beast. Whereas with Jackie and Yoruichi things got heated sometime he'd never felt so aroused before. Part of him wondered if it was because of their earlier battle, her muscular Amazonian body or if maybe being so close to an Arrancar was causing his Inner Hollow to stir inside him. Either way, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was fuck Mila Rose and then fuck her some more.

Gripping Mila Rose's strong legs, Ichigo put them on his shoulders, lifting her lower half off the bed. "So tight!" he moaned as he thrust into her fast, her ass clapping with his hips each time he slammed inside her. "Mila Rose! You feel amazing!"

Her hands clutching the sheets, Mila Rose arched her back and gulped for air. Ichigo was balls deep inside of her, hitting spots that fingers most certainly couldn't reach. "Fuck!" she shouted, a lewd smile spreading across her face. "Fuck me, you big stud! Ah!" She turned her head and let out another moan as Ichigo went deeper, arching her back in response. "Oh god! It feels so good!" She turned back to Ichigo and grinned like the bitch in heat she was. "Ichigo! Give me what you got!"

Grinning in response, Ichigo leaned forward and pushed Mila Rose down onto the mattress, sandwiching her between him and the bed. Her legs smooshed her breasts as he pressed against her. The fapping sound of their bodies coming together echoed like machine-gun fire as Ichigo sped up, his cock making Mila Rose's pussy forever remember the shape of him. Ichigo watched as Mila Rose's face twisted with lewd debauchery, the feeling of her entire pussy being speared overhwhelming. "How is it?" he teased.

"Ah! Ahhh! Oh! Ahh! Ahhhh!" went Mila Rose each time Ichigo thrust into her, feeling him go all the way to her womb. "Fuck! You're so big! My pussy's on fire!" she groaned, clutching his arms tightly. Leaning his head forward, Ichigo shared a sloppy kiss with the woman, their tongues battling with ferocity.

Spying her golden mane, Ichigo decided that a woman like Mila Rose deserved better than to just be fucked into the mattress. With control he developed from sleeping with his other fuck buddies, he willed his hips to slow down. Mila Rose was confused why Ichigo stopped and pulled out, blinking as the haze that had been fogging her vision lifted. She sat up and looked at Ichigo perplexed. "Why'd you stop? I was so close too."

Chuckling, Ichigo grabbed Mila Rose and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Mila Rose crawled onto the center of the bed, knowing what Ichigo had in mind and smiled when the boy mounted her. "Ahhhh…" she slurred when she felt the tip of Ichigo's manhood rub her entrance. "Oooh!" she gasped when Ichigo's hand came down on her ass. "Ooooh yeah…" she turned her head and smiled at the horny boy. "Spank me, Ichigo. I've been a bad girl…" she teased, wiggling her rump.

Soon the sound of Ichigo's spanking became the chief noise in the bedroom. Mila Rose's juicy ass rippled as Ichigo punished her dark cheeks, keeping a hand on her long mane while continuing to tease her sopping-wet entrance. To Ichigo, the sound of Mila Rose moaning every time his hand cracked her ass was music to his ears.

Mila Rose was at her limit. She needed Ichigo to fuck her again. She'd had sex before but this was different. She didn't want to be fucked. She _needed_ it. Her body craved to be dominated, to feel like a real woman. "Fuck me!" she pleaded, pushing her hips back so that the tip of his cock slipped inside of her. "Make me your bitch!"

Gripping her waist tightly, Ichigo slammed his cock back into her. The lioness Arrancar threw her head back and howled in ecstasy as Ichigo fucked her like a beast, bucking into his strong thrusts to drive him harder into her. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's back as he pounded her pussy. He leaned forward and buried his face into her golden mane. His hands went to her swaying breasts, squeezing them roughly. "Mila Rose!" he panted into her hair, squeezing her breasts so tightly it was becoming painful. "You feel amazing!"

"That's because you're so fucking good!" Mila Rose shouted, her vision becoming blurrier by the second. The bed shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake as they continued to fuck like animals. ' _He's so big! I don't think I'll ever enjoy another man besides him again!'_ Her dark flesh was caked in sweat, the scent of their bodies coming together heavy to Mila Rose's enhanced sense of smell. Her hands clawed at the sheets, unable to feel her lower half as Ichigo pounded her like a jackhammer. She clenched her teeth as that blissful feeling began to build inside her. "Oh god I'm gonna burst!" she shouted.

Ichigo leaned up and took Mila Rose with him. They sat on their knees while Ichigo held the Arrancar in his arms, Mila Rose's hands joining Ichigo's in groping her tits. She turned her head and felt his hot breath on her face. They shared another sloppy kiss while Ichigo's hips slammed her ass, her breasts jiggling in their hands. When their lips parted Ichigo buried his face back in her mane. "Gonna cum!"

"Don't cum just yet!" Mila Rose pleaded.

Licking her sweaty neck, Ichigo let go of one of her breasts and reached down into her dark curls to touch her clit. Mila Rose's head rolled backward onto Ichigo's shoulder, her eyes squeezing shut when his fingers brushed her sacred jewel. Pleasure shot to her brain like a drug, her body quivering in his embrace. "FUCK!" she shouted, arching her back and squeezing her breasts even tighter. Her vision faded as she was shoved over the edge and fell into the abyss of ecstasy. Her loud cry echoed throughout the room, signaling her finale.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo gasped in pleasure when Mila Rose's pussy tightened around him, holding her tightly as she continued to howl in pleasure and gush around him. When his balls swelled up, ready to blow, Ichigo quickly pulled out of Mila Rose, figuring that unlike Yoruichi she wasn't on the pill. Flipping the Arrancar back onto her back, he pointed his cock at her large breasts and stroked himself just once before he unleashed the firehose. "Ahhhhh!" he moaned, cumming all over her chest and stomach.

Mila Rose lay there, a boneless mass of pleasure, while Ichigo painted her dark skin white. Writhing in ecstasy as the pleasure in her loins continued to bloom inside her, she cupped her breasts and smeared it across her skin, her ebony skin glistening. "Mmmmh… that was amazing…" she breathed, rubbing her legs together as her juices trickled.

Panting for his second breath, Ichigo reached for one of Mila Rose's discarded gloves and cleaned the woman up with it, wiping his seed off of her stained body. As Mila Rose's body cooled down, her released state ended. Returning to her sealed form, Mila Rose lay there, her chest heaving for breath while she lay there, her sword next to her. Ichigo grabbed the sword and tossed it to the floor, lying next to her exhausted.

Grabbing the covers, Mila Rose pulled them over her and Ichigo. She laid her head on his shoulder and giggled. "So tell me, Ichigo," she started, "Are you planning on visiting Neliel again?"

"Maybe. As long as Kisuke doesn't dump me in the middle of the desert."

Smiling, Mila Rose kissed his cheek. "Well, any time you come to Hueco Mundo…" she whispered into his ear, "I'm more than willing to share my bed with you…"

Wrapping an arm around his new fuck buddy, Ichigo gave her a goodnight kiss, smooching her tenderly before they fell asleep…

 _ **Hours later…**_

Opening his eyes, Ichigo sat up and yawned, his body feeling tired yet satisfied. He blinked when he didn't recognized his surroundings until he saw the sleeping Mila Rose next to him, the woman sound asleep and her half-naked form illuminated by the moonlight. "Oh right…" Ichigo smiled as he remembered their ferocious fucking. "I wonder if Nel's finished with her meeting," he wondered as he settled back down next to her.

"Actually, I ended my meeting with Neliel hours ago."

The new voice made Ichigo sit back up in surprise, his head spinning to see who was there. He gasped when he saw a woman standing next to the bed, her eyes staring right at the naked pair. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Tier Halibel. Who are you and what are you doing in Mila Rose's bed?"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Final Chapter_

 **Las Noches; Mila Rose's Bedroom**

The boy quickly covered himself with the sheets when he saw the woman standing next to the bed, looking at the Soul Reaper with a steely gaze. "You're Halibel?" he asked, remembering what Nel and Mila Rose told him about the new ruler of Hueco Mundo.

"That's right. I am Tier Halibel, Queen of Las Noches."

Even by the weird standards that Ichigo had, the woman's appearance could be best summed up in one word: exotic. Her messy blonde hair heavily contrasted her mocha-dark skin. Her Arrancar outfit left little to the imagination. Though it had a high collar that covered the bottom half of her face, it only covered the top of her breasts, baring a large part of her huge breasts for all the world to see.

The noise stirred the sleeping Mila Rose, who opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she saw her master standing there. "Master Halibel?!" she shrieked in horror. She immediately grabbed the sheets and pulled them away from Ichigo to cover her naked body, forcing Ichigo to grab a pillow to hide his nudity. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask how you were doing after your long trek through the desert. Clearly I can see that you've been having fun." She stared at Ichigo for a moment and blinked in recognition. "Ichigo Kurosaki? Why are you here in Las Noches? And more importantly," her eyes narrowed, "why are you in bed with my dear Mila Rose?"

Ichigo realized that he was in a bad position. Not only had he been caught in bed with the Queen of Hueco Mundo's subordinate in the most compromising of positions but he had neglected to grab his Tensa Zangetsu when he and Mila Rose left her training ground. "I…I came to visit Nel," he explained.

"I see. Yes, that would explain much. Nel would never shut up about you."

"I ran into Mila Rose because I got lost and after I met Nel she invited me to spar and then…well…" he gestured to the bed.

Halibel nodded in understanding. "Yes, that sounds about right. I was concerned that you'd taken Mila Rose against her will but considering how you two were snuggling it made me see that she'd given consent."

"Master Halibel…" Mila Rose spoke up, wondering what was going on in her queen's mind. "Am I…in trouble?" she asked fearfully.

"You, Mila Rose? No," Halibel chuckled as she shook her head. "You're a big girl. Who you sleep with is your prerogative. I've no qualms against bringing boys into your bed." Her eyes turned to Ichigo. A shiver ran down the boy's spine when he saw the gleam in her eye. Though her mouth may have been covered, he could tell that she was smirking. "You, on the other hand, Ichigo, are coming with me."

The naked boy yelped as Halibel grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of bed. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" he demanded as he was dragged away from Mila Rose's bed.

"The bathhouse. You reek," Halibel said as she pulled Ichigo out into the hallway, her nose picking up the smell of sweat, sex and Mila Rose's perfume on him strongly. "I can smell you from all the way on the other side of Las Noches. You're taking a bath. Then we'll talk."

 _ **Later…**_

Ichigo was impressed as he sat in the middle of a hot spring, steam filling the large bathhouse. Instead of a normal modern version, Halibel, while reconstructing Las Noches to her own liking now that she was in charge, had decided on a more traditional astethic, opting for a large hot spring.

While washing himself, Ichigo started to wonder how long he'd been here. "I hope everyone isn't worried back home," he said. He'd only meant to see Nel for a few hours. Ichigo hadn't counted on winding up in the middle of the desert and having fun with a sexy Arrancar. His thoughts turned to his fuck buddies, Jackie and Yoruichi, and he felt his blood grow hot. "I wonder if maybe they'd like to have a threesome?"

"Is your mind always in the gutter boy?"

Turning around, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Halibel step into the bathhouse, her creamy mocha-skinned body covered with a white towel. "Halibel? What are you doing here?" He blinked when he saw that she didn't have her mask fragment. "Wait, where's your mask fragment?"

Stepping to the edge of the pool, Halibel merely smiled at her guest, her face uncovered to show Ichigo her plump, luscious lips. "I released my Resurección a while ago. I find it makes bathing much more relaxing when I'm not so covered up."

"You released your full power just to have a bath?"

"My house, my rules." She reached for her towel and tugged it off, letting Ichigo see the Queen of Hueco Mundo in all her glory. Though her lower half was completely exposed, letting Ichigo spy her naked pussy, a bushy patch of blonde hair crowning it, her nipples were covered up by thin pieces of white bone, obscuring her otherwise exposed huge jugs. "Disappointed?" Halibel winked before she stepped into the water, sitting down next to Ichigo. "Ahhhh," she sighed heavenly. "I always enjoy this."

No longer the prude, Ichigo could not help but feel blood rush south from having such a naked hottie sitting next to him. He thought that Yoruichi, Jackie and Mila Rose were all beautiful to the max, Halibel looked like the epitome of beauty. She was just about every fetish Ichigo had rolled into one curvy, voluptuous form.

Halibel caught his wandering eyes and sat back against the edge of the spring. "So tell me, how does a Soul Reaper land in bed with one of my Arrancars? I always thought that you had a thing for Nel from the way she prattles on about you."

"No, Nel and I are just friends," Ichigo insisted. "Mila Rose offered to spar and then she…had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

"Oh?" Halibel cocked her head and smiled knowingly. "And let me guess, she was just your type and you made a move?"

"More like she made a move…" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "But yeah, she was exactly my type of girl."

Halibel's smile widened, liking where this conversation was going. "So you like dark girls, is that right?"

Like Halibel, Ichigo could see where this conversation was going. How could he not? H'ed know that look in her emerald eyes anywhere. Halibel was like the Arrancar version of Yoruichi. "Yeah, dark girls are my type. I kept it to myself until recently."

"I see. So you found Mila Rose beautiful? I cannot deny she is rather fetching myself. So tell me…" Halibel stood up and sat down on the edge of the spring. Ichigo practically drooled as the water dripped down her smooth, naked body, her massive titties jiggling with the slightest motion. Running a hand through her wet blonde hair, Halibel smiled seductively at the boy, licking her lips when she saw something start to poke out of the water between Ichgo's legs. "Do you think I'm beautiful as well?"

Ichigo nodded. "You…" he struggled to find a word that was good enough to describe Halibel's sexiness. "You're fucking hot!"

Halibel opened her legs and slowly ran a hand up her inner thigh until she touched her wet dark lips. "Then prove it, big boy. I want to know what made Mila Rose scream your name so loud I can hear it a mile away."

Standing up, Ichigo showed Halibel what she wanted to see. Her eyes widened when she saw how big Ichigo was. Like Ichigo's other fuck buddies, she knew she'd scored big. "My, my. You really are a big boy."

Walking over to the wet Arrancar, Ichigo pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her dark, plump lips. The naked couple embraced tightly as they made out. Halibel moaned into the kiss, turned on as Ichigo's cock touched her inner thigh, teasing her womanhood by brushing against her mound of soft, blond pubic hair. Ichigo pulled her tighter, loving how good her soft breasts felt pushed into his chest. His hands reached down to cup her bubble butt, squeezing her phat cheeks.

Halibel slipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth, reaching down to stroke Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo sucked on her tongue before pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting the pair. Pulling away from Ichigo's strong embrace, Halibel got out of the hot spring and laid down on the smooth stone floor. She gestured for Ichigo to join her.

Getting out of the hot spring, the wet, naked Substitute got onto his hands and knees, kneeling in front of the nude beauty. Halibel grabbed her legs by the back of the knees and pulled them back. Leaning down, Ichigo pressed his face into her muff before he began eating her out. His nose tickeled her yellow patch of pubes while he licked her dark lips, his hands massaging her soft thighs.

"Nghhhh!" Halibel moaned, biting down on her lower lip as Ichigo ate her out. Her toes curled as Ichigo's nose pressed into her hardening clit, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine. "More…" she panted. She was impressed by how good Ichigo could give a woman cunnilingus. ' _No wonder Mila Rose likes him. Ah!'_ she let out a lewd gasp as Ichigo spread her wet lips to slip his tongue into her honeypot. ' _He's…really…good at eating pussy…ohhhhh…'_

Ichigo found the taste of her juices delectable. Using his experience from Jackie and Yoruichi, the boy expertly found all of the woman's sweet spots with his tongue, feeling her legs wrap around his head while she arched her back, crying out for more. As he continued to give the woman oral, Ichigo's hands started to creep lower and lower. He had a sneaking suspicion about what would really make Halibel moan, something he'd always wanted to try.

Halibel's hands went to Ichigo's head, her fingers digging into his hair while he pulled his tongue away from her folds and started licking her clit, his nose buried in her blonde hair and inhaling her sexy musk. "Ohhh…don't stop. I'm gonna cum!" she slurred. Her eyes widened, however, when she felt one of Ichigo's fingers push into her asshole. "Oh fuck!" She threw her head back, her lips forming a wide smile.

"You like it here?" Ichigo asked, pushing his finger deep into her bottom while rubbing her drenched pussy with his other hand.

To his surprise, Halibel suddenly let go of Ichigo's head and sat up, stopping the boy. "I don't like it," she said, much to Ichigo's confusion. However, before the mood could be completely spoiled, she got up and walked back into the hot spring, shaking her hips seductively with every step, enchanting the horny boy with her large booty. Getting back in, she leaned against the edge of the spring and pointed her ass in Ichigo's direction. Turning her head, she gave him a seductive smile. "I love anal. Color me impressed, Ichigo. Most men wouldn't have the balls to try that with me."

Smirking, Ichigo got up and stepped back into the hot spring. "I figured you'd be a woman who liked it up the ass."

Reaching the woman, Ichigo's hands spread her dark cheeks, revealing her small backdoor to him. Dipping his fingers into the water to get them nice and wet, Ichigo pushed two digits into her rump, making Halibel moan lewdly. A very dirty sound filled the hot spring as Ichigo fingered her ass, his two fingers sinking into her derriere while he squeezed her supple asscheek with his hand. Halibel laid down on the side of the spring, her rump sticking up in the air while Ichigo toyed with her asshole. "Fuuuuuck…" she slurred, her ass clenching around his fingers. Soon Ichigo pushed a third finger into her, her dark butt cheeks jiggling as he plunged his digits in and out of her asshole, scissoring and stretching her wide open. Halibel was so turned on she didn't even moan as she came, merely smiling happily before squirting, her juices mixing into the bubbling hot spring.

Taking his soiled hand, Ichigo stroked his cock, Halibel's juices lubing his long, thick shaft. Halibel recovered from her heavenly orgasm and turned her head, smiling as she reached behind her and spread her cheeks. "Go on…" she seductively purred. "Show me what you've got."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Ichigo put his hands on the dark woman's waist and pushed into her asshole. "Oh fuck!" he gasped, the tightness of her ass unbelievable. "You're tight!"

"Ahhhh!" Halibel gaped as Ichigo filled her asshole. Her arms shook as she struggled to remain upright. Very few of her partners ever had the gall to try to fuck her ass and Ichigo was the biggest man she'd ever taken. "Oh god!" she panted as she took inch after inch of Ichigo's cock. "My ass! You're splitting my ass in two!" The pain of having Ichigo's thick cock shoved up her ass was mind-numbing. "Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk…" she slurred. Ichigo kept pushing, trying to be as gentle as he could. Soon Halibel had taken almost every inch of Ichigo into her asshole, something she'd be proud of had it not been for the agonizing pain.

Ichigo could tell from Halibel's cries and groans that she was in serious pain, even with the prep and his lubed-up cock. He leaned forward and cupped her breasts, massaging them gently as he stayed still. "You okay?"

"So…fucking…big…" Halibel panted. She turned around and nodded. "Go on, Ichigo. Fuck me." She squeezed Ichigo's cock with her tight ass muscles, earning a deep groan from her new friend. "Be as rough as you want. Mila Rose is tough…" she winked at the Substitute. "But where do you think she gets that from?"

Grinning from Halibel's sexy endurance, Ichigo squeezed Halibel's breasts and pulled out. The Espada lost the air in her lungs as Ichigo pulled out of her ass, the sudden emptiness making her bottom sting. When Ichigo pushed back into her she let out another moan, her ass sucking him back in. Water splashed at their thighs when Ichigo began to move, shoving his cock in and out of her ass. Halibel's dark booty started to clap with Ichigo's hips as he moved faster with each thrust, Halibel slowly loosening up. Finding her strength, Halibel started to buck into Ichigo's thrusts, a lewd smile spreading across her face. The pain she felt when Ichigo first entered her was quickly fading. Now, she could enjoy having her ass fucked silly.

Ichigo couldn't describe how good it felt to be balls deep inside Halibel. He'd always fantasized having anal sex with a beautiful ebony girl but this surpassed all his expectations. His hands continued to grope Halibel's massive melons while he shoved his cock deeper and deeper into her rear. His balls slapped her pussy, his sac soaked with her squirting juices. Every thrust into Halibel made the woman have a mini-orgasm. Her ass clenched around him, her cheeks rippling as his hips smacked them over and over, the erotic clapping echoing throughout the bathhouse. "Halibel! Halibel!" Ichigo repeated, pulling the woman close, his chest pushing against her wet back.

The standing position let Ichigo slide even deeper into Halibel's ass. "Ah! Fuck! My ass!" Halibel panted, her hands joining Ichigo's in fondling her breasts. Her head rolled back onto Ichigo's shoulder, unable to hold back the moans coming out of her mouth. "My ass feels like it's on fire!" It began to become hard for the woman to remain standing. Her legs began to shake from how good it felt.

Before her legs could give out, Halibel stopped Ichigo once more. "One sec..." she said, stopping Ichigo. "Nghh!" she groaned as she pulled away from his embrace, her ass burning when Ichigo slipped out of her. Ichigo stopped for a moment to clean his cock before she pointed to the edge of the spring. "Sit down for me."

Ichigo obeyed and sat down on the edge of the spring. Walking over to the still-hard Ichigo, Halibel turned around and sat down on Ichigo's cock. "Ohhhh..." she sighed as the tip of Ichigo's cock slipped back into her cozy asshole. Ichigo's hands gripped Halibel's waist and guided her down onto his cock, leaning back and sighing from the tight heat wrapping around his cock. Cupping her breasts, Halibel raised her hips and started bouncing on Ichigo's cock, slamming herself back down onto him each time and taking Ichigo as deep as he could go. Ichigo leaned forward and once again pressed his chest into her back. His hands reached around to play with her pussy, fingering her while rubbing her clit. The pleasure was so great that Halibel thought she was going to explode with ecstasy. "You're so deep inside me!" she panted, riding Ichigo as if her life depended on it. Her ass smashed into Ichigo's hips with each slide down his cock. "If feels like you're touching my stomach!" She bit down on her lip but couldn't stifle the moan as Ichigo slipped another finger into her hungry pussy. "Nghhhh!" she groaned, feeling Ichigo hit a spot in her ass that made her see stars. "Right there! Fuck me right there!"

Reaching up, Ichigo turned Halibel's head and kissed her passionately, the feel of her luscious lips amazing while he was balls deep in her ass. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned lewdly, losing themselves to their inner desires. They weren't Substitute Soul Reaper or Queen of Hueco Mundo anymore. Instead they were just a man and a woman who wanted to fuck until their hips broke. Ichigo explored her mouth while his fingers journeyed into the woman's snatch, her womanhood gripping his fingers tightly.

When his thumb touched her clit, Halibel's mind turned blank. All she could think about was the cock inside her. Pulling away from Ichigo's lips, Halibel threw her head back and cried out loudly, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so hard!"

Burying his face into her messy blonde hair, Ichigo squeezed her tits roughly. His balls tightened up, alerting him that he was about to blow him. "I'm gonna burst!" Ichigo grunted, thrusting up into Halibel's ass, the sound of their bodies joining growing louder.

"Inside!" Halibel shouted, arching her back. "Cum in my ass!" Her eyes squeezed shut as she slammed her rippling booty down onto Ichigo's cock, driving him deep into her guts. "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUCK!" she howled as she suffered what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life. Her legs spread wide as her pussy squirted with the force of a fire hydrant, soaking Ichigo's hand with her silvery love juices and sprayed into the pool of hot water.

Burying his face in her messy blonde hair, Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Halibel's squirting snatch and cupped her breasts, squeezing them tightly when he reached the end of his rope. "Gonna blow!" he grunted. His world turned white as he emptied his balls into her abused asshole, filling the Arrancar with an anal creampie. "Ohhhhh..." he breathed, his cock shooting wave after wave of white cum into her booty. Halibel went limp in his arms, her stomach heating up from feeling Ichigo paint her innards white with his cum, a sultry smile all over her face while she rolled her back, licking her lips with satisfaction.

The pair sank back into the hot spring, both caught in the afterglow. Ichigo turned Halibel's head and kissed her. The two made out while Ichigo fondled her breasts, Halibel squeezing Ichigo's softened cock with her tight ass muscles. When they parted for air, Halibel gave Ichigo a sly smile. "I must say, Ichigo, you are more impressive than I thought. No wonder Mila Rose took a shine to you. Tell me, you're friends with Nel, are you not?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, knowing where this was going. "I was hoping to come to Hueco Mundo every now and again and see her."

"And Mila Rose, I presume?" Halibel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, whenever you show up, you're more than welcome to keep my bed warm. And perhaps Mila Rose can join us?" she suggested with a smirk. "You did want a threesome after all."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Halibel stood up, a groan escaping her as Ichigo slipped out of her asshole. As she stood up out of the spring she felt Ichigo's hot cum start to trickle out of her abused, gaping asshole, no longer plugged by Ichigo's cock. "I'll send you home soon. But in the meantime..." She got out of the spring and laid down on her back again. Spreading her legs, she reached down to spread her pussy lips and showed Ichigo her precious pink hole. "I'm far from satisfied. I want you to wreck my pussy just like you did my asshole."

Ichigo couldn't understand how he could get so turned on after cumming so hard minutes ago but his cock rose to attention, his tip rising above the water. Quickly cleaning his cock, he stood up and smiled before crawling on top of the queen...

 _ **Hours later...  
**_ **Karakura Town**

The Garganta opened up and Ichigo entered his world again. Behind him were his new fuck buddies, Halibel and Mila Rose. Turning around, Ichigo smiled at his new friends who were still inside the portal. "Thanks again, you guys."

Both women were back in their sealed forms. Halibel winked at the young man. "No, thank you, Ichigo, for giving us something to look forward to in your next visit."

Mila Rose grinned. "Make sure you come back soon. We'll be waiting..."

After the portal closed Ichigo headed home, ready to call it a day. After getting back into his body, Ichigo checked his phone and saw that he had two new messages. One was from Yoruichi, the other from Jackie.

" _Hey, Strawberry. Kitty wants to know if you want to come over and play? ;)"_

 _"Got a new bed. Want to break it in, Dirty Boy?"_

A smile spread across Ichigo's lips. He decided that maybe he hadn't had enough fun just yet...

The End


End file.
